


You Have Made My Day

by ThatNerdNextDoor23



Series: Elorcan For The Soul [2]
Category: Throne of Glass Series - Sarah J. Maas
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fluff, Throne of Glass Spoilers, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-12
Updated: 2020-02-12
Packaged: 2021-02-27 20:21:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,319
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22671706
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatNerdNextDoor23/pseuds/ThatNerdNextDoor23
Summary: Elide loved Lorcan. In a way that people breathed air. It was natural. She did so without thinking and yet it was vital. Without it her heart would utterly collapse and fall apart. Who knew, that one person, could mean so much to you?
Relationships: Elide Lochan/Lorcan Salvaterre
Series: Elorcan For The Soul [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1705870
Comments: 2
Kudos: 51





	You Have Made My Day

**Author's Note:**

> I finished ToG literally a week ago. Fell head over heels in love with Elorcan, and decided that there weren't enough fics. So I'm writing my own. No, you can't stop me.

Today sucked. Like, really, really sucked. The flu was going around, so two of Elide's coworkers called in sick. So now Elide is working triple overtime. At a club. That she already works very late in. She was there at opening, and she'll probably be there at closing. Aelin had apologized profusely, but that didn't make up for the fact that Elide had been excited to go home, take a warm bath, and fall asleep in her boyfriend's arms. She had been on her feet all night, and her left ankle was starting to throb. 

If that wasn't enough, she'd been hit on so many times tonight that Fenrys owed her at least twenty bucks. (They played a game, they owed each other a dollar each time one of them got hit on.) Because no one was interested in Fenrys the bartender tonight, nope. It was all about Elide the waitress. Fenrys was now giving her an apologetic smile as he loaded her tray once again. "For your favorite table." Elide sighed, steeling herself before plastering on a smile. "Oh joy." She said.

It took all her self control to keep smiling. To laugh at the tables crude jokes. To say, "Enjoy!" When she really wanted to pour their drinks into their laps. But she didn't. She really couldn't. No matter how much she wanted too. 

So she pushed through, like she always did. Counting down the seconds until she could finally, finally go home. Ten more minutes. She could do this. Another round at table three. Two martinis at table seven. Clean up table five. Bring some water backstage for the dancers. (That one Elide never minded, the thirteen dancers they had were some of her favorite people.) 

Four more minutes. So close. Table eight called her over again. Asked if the pretty lady would like a drink. Asked when she got off. Elide did her best to laugh and say, "I'm always working." 

"Come on, sweetheart, why don't you take a break with us tonight." 

"Oh, no thanks. I'm alright." She glanced around. Looking for security, where was Rowan? The man said something about the fun they could have tonight. His mates jeering in. "Really, It's alright. I'm working tonight." She backed up. Smiled, waved goodbye. Her stomach clenched, knuckles white as she clutched her tray. 

Elide glanced at the watch on her wrist. Done. Relief flooded through her. Done. Done. Done. Thank. The. Gods. Elide skipped behind the counter, high fiving Fenrys on her way into the back. "We did it baby!" He laughed at her excitement. "See you tomorrow." She groaned, "Don't remind me." But she was smiling as she pushed open the door to the backroom. 

"Hey." 

Elide nearly leaped out of her skin at the unexpected voice. "Lorcan!" She hissed, giving her boyfriend's shoulder a playful nudge. "Don't scare me like that." He only laughed. "Sorry, I wanted to surprise you. Pick you up from this long-ass shift. Which is bullshit by the way." Lorcan pulled her into a warm hug. One she very much needed. Elide melted into his arms. Gods, she missed his arms today. Missed the way they completely enveloped her. Missed the way her head felt nestled into his chest. 

She sighed against him. "Today sucked." She whispered. Lorcan kissed the top of her head. Elide felt it rush through her. "Tell me about it." He whispered back. So she did. He stroked her hair in a way that made Elide want to kiss him. "I'm sorry." He said, and she knew he meant it. If Lorcan could, if she let him, he'd pay those jerks tenfold for the misery they caused her today. She almost felt inclined to let him. 

"How about dinner?" Lorcan asked, pulling back to look at her. Elides knees threatened to crumble at the idea. "Yes, please. I'm starving." Her stomach grumbled in agreement, her cheeks turning pink. He grinned at that. "How does Chinese sound?" 

"Sounds divine." Elide took his hand and let him lead her out. Once they were seated in the car, Lorcan reaching to start the car. Elide reached over and cupped the back of his neck with her hand. "Lorcan." He turned to look at her, his gaze locking with her and suddenly nothing else mattered. Her exhaustion wiped away. Her ankle now just a dull throb. The horrible customers are forgotten. 

A smile drifted to Elide's face. "You have made my day." She kissed him then, and he smiled against her lips before kissing back. His lips answering her call. Sweet and powerful, Lorcan kissed her chin, along her jaw, in that place she liked behind her ear. Elide hummed against him. "I love you." She murmured. Lorcan reached over and pushed a lock of midnight black hair behind her ear. His eyes soft with love and longing. "I love you too, baby." 

Elide sighed, her heart content, and sat back in her seat, letting him start the car and peel out of the parking lot. She watched him drive. Lorcan constantly glancing over at her, and smiling. Until he glanced over and stuck his tongue at her. Elide burst out a laugh. She wished, sometimes, that other people saw this goofy, spontaneous, loving, side to her brooding boyfriend. But other times, like tonight, she was glad it was reserved.

Just for her. 

As if only she could bring this side of him out. Only with her, was he comfortable enough. Only with her did he laugh until his sides ached. Only with her did Lorcan let himself be seen. Only she knew that his favorite color wasn't black. It was green. And he thought she looked beautiful in it.

Only she knew that his favorite movie was Shakespeare in Love. With Titanic being a close second. Only she knew how he liked his coffee, (one sugar. That was all.) Only she knew that he crinkled his nose and stretched when he first woke up. Only she knew that on nights where things got bad, when he felt himself spiraling and he couldn't go back to sleep, he made a bowl of cinnamon toast crunch, poured a glass of apple juice, and watched cartoons.

It reminded him of being a kid. Made him happy, and content. Only she was allowed to see him like that. To make herself a matching bowl of cereal and curl up on the couch with him. To say nothing. Absolutely nothing. Because nothing needed to be said. They understood each other. In their strange way. Lorcan and Elide appeared to the rest of the world, too all their friends, as polar opposites. But Elide always thought they had it wrong. That the two of them were one and the same. Made for one another.

She thought that now. As she marveled at the fact that he could take away all her problems simply by being there. By picking her up from work and taking her to dinner at 11:40 pm. Only he could do this to her soul. Lorcan reached over and turned on the music. Skipping songs until he landed on Elide's favorite. Dolly Partons 9-5.

He always laughed at how she always sat up and sang the lyrics at top volume, dancing in her seat. She did so now. It was an instinct. "When Dolly sings, you just gotta dance, Lor. It's a rule." She had said once. And she held true to it. Elide grasped Lorcan's hand and swung it around as she danced. His laugh loud and infectious, reverberating through the car, warming her chest and causing her to sing louder, to laugh harder. 

Elide loved Lorcan. In a way that people breathed air. It was natural. She did so without thinking and yet it was vital. Without it, her heart would utterly collapse and fall apart. Who knew, that one person, could mean so much to you?


End file.
